1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a decorative shoelace cover for a shoe and, more particularly, to a removable shoelace cover for a shoe used in association with a series of decorative fashion panels each being separately selectively engagable to the shoelace cover in order to convey a wide range of fashion statements.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As is well understood, the main purpose of footwear is to offer a certain amount of protection for the feet of a wearer against the rigors of certain special or everyday activities. Manufacturers and designers of footwear typically incorporate a substantial amount of research and development in the production of footwear so that the footwear not only provides the desirable level of protection, but also provides a desirable level of comfort for the wearer and durability of the footwear. Many criteria go into the production of footwear in order to arrive at an acceptable product with at least these design criteria in mind. Footwear designed for particular activities may require additional design concerns. For example, athletic footwear would be designed in accordance with the special stresses placed on the footwear with respect to the particular athletic activities. Different concerns may be important for other types of footwear, such as for casual activities or for dress up occasions. The types of footwear designed for a particular occasion or activity is virtually limitless.
The factors going into the important concerns of comfort and durability when designing and producing footwear is generally only half the story. The other half concerns the aesthetics or fashionableness of the footwear. Accordingly, designers and manufacturers of footwear are aware of appearance characteristics of the footwear as much as they are aware of its comfort and durability. Because of the fashionableness of footwear, a wearer may wish to match his or her footwear to other parts of dress. Consequently, most people, especially women, may own a wide variety of different footwear or types of footwear not only for different occasions or activities, but also for different applications within an occasion or activity. Since shoes may be costly to purchase, one may be inclined to limit his or her supply of shoes below that which they may desire.
For the most part, athletic or gym shoes incorporate a rugged sole and attached upper portion, generally of leather or canvas. As is well understood, a section of the upper portion is open such that a wearer's foot can be easily inserted into the shoe. Typically, a series of laces operate to bind together the open section and conform the shoe to the wearer's foot. Although a gym shoe of this type typically is mostly concerned with support, comfort and durability, such shoes are also designed with fashion in mind. Therefore, it is known to possess several types of gym shoes of differing patterns and colors for use with different outfits, moods, etc.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide decorative cover panels for a shoe that are selectively removable to provide a varying choice of different colors and styles providing for different fashion statements. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a cover for the shoelaces which will inhibit interference of the shoelaces with foreign objects.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a shoe which could be readily adapted to provide varying patterns, fashions or the like in a single shoe. Such a shoe would be cost effective and would be useful in a variety of fashion situations.
Additionally, it is known that shoelaces, or other footwear securing devices, are prone to becoming untied as a result of interference with foreign objects or as a result of the user stepping on his/her own shoelaces. This is undesirable. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a suitable cover which would protect the shoelace area from such mishap.